


fata tulere suo

by OnyxSphynx



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark is 17, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, lex is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphynx/pseuds/OnyxSphynx
Summary: In which I pretend that everything is happy and nothing hurts, Clex edition





	fata tulere suo

**Author's Note:**

> oh look I once again ignore canon- I typed this up while watching episode six of season one of Smallville, and like??? Clex???? Hello??? Clark your crush is on Lex not Lana you idiot. So, have this happy piece :) 
> 
> (also: title is Latin for "the fate of their own mistakes, which I feel has a distinctly Clexian ring to it)

"She said someone very close to me would die." Clark's heart thunders, and he wonders how Lex can't hear it.

"Oh?" the older boy questions, raising a nonexistent brow, "and you believe her?" Clark nods, mute. "And you're telling me this why?"

A sigh escapes Clark, and he resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Because, you idiot, you're my boyfriend- of course I'm worried about you."

The corner of Lex's lip twitches up, and Clark's heart- impossibly- speeds up more. This time, though, Lex notices and sends Clark a wink, and his skin heats up, a blush crawling up his neck.

" _Lex_ ," Clark protests, ducking his head, but a smile breaks across his face still. "You  _have_ to stop doing that!" he scolds the other, "one of these days it's going to happen around my parents and then- well, my father hates you enough as is without getting it into his head that eighteen-year-old Lex Luthor's seduced his seventeen-year-old son!"

Lex pouts, setting down the bottle of carbonated water in his hand. "Jonathan or Jor-El?" he asks.

" _Lex_ ," Clark all but whines, "we both know that Jor-El would rather quit his world-domination plans than let me be happy."

Lex pushes away from where he's leaning against the table, and approaches Clark, hands out, a bit awkward. Clark shakes his head fondly at Lex's unfamiliarity with casual contact, but leans in for a hug anyway, more than happy to take his mind off of Cassandra and her predictions.


End file.
